1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a target holder, and, more particularly, a portable folding target holder capable of all-terrain usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of situations such as sighting in, load checks, on-course performance checks as in biathalon or silhouette events, zero checks on hunting trips, and impromptu target shooting where it is desirable to temporarily place a paper target in remote areas, with the target holder being steady and level on rough, uneven or sloping ground or snow, and above low bushes or weeds, with the face of the target being positioned generally perpendicular to the shooter.
What is needed is a lightweight, self-contained, portable, folding target holder which can be set up easily and safely in front of a good backstop without locating trees or old buildings to nail the targets to, or the bringing of scrap lumber, cardboard boxes or other materials which may be left on the land when shooting is finished. The target should be able to be prepositioned on a target board and remain thereon with folding of the target holder before and after shooting. Considering the somewhat vulnerable nature of a holder of targets, the design should be plain and simple, and replacement parts should be easy to find, buy, and install.